Avenging the Fallen
by MortalKombatProdigy99
Summary: Scorpion's quest for vengeance has always been at the top of his mind. But what will happen when the relative of a previous victim of his hunts him down to avenge her kin and have her revenge? Rated T for coarse language and intense violence.
1. Prologue: Jade Green

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Hope you like this Scorpion story! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the mentioned characters herein. I only own this story, and the original characters/clan mentioned.**

**PROLOGUE: JADE GREEN**

_A warrior clad in yellow and black Shirai Ryu ninja garb sat by a fire in the dead of night. The fire next to him cackled and wisped wildly with bright embers. The moon was full, and the stars were glistening beautifully. He paid no attention to the night sky as he sharpened his kunai with a jagged rock. Besides the wildlife which inhabited the forest, the location was completely desolate. Just the way Hanzo Hasashi liked it. He examined the kunai with his dark brown eyes, and found he was not satisfied with his work. More disgruntled than usual, he continued to glide the rock against the weapon aggressively. When he was finally satisfied, he put the weapon away and reviewed the scroll containing the details of his mission yet again. _

_His task was to annihilate the clan leader of the Shimizu clan of ninjas, Izanagi Kimura. He had been sending warriors to spy on the Shirai Ryu for the past month, and they would no longer tolerate it. Hanzo knew that there was no room for error in this mission, and he needed to be as stealthy as possible. His main concern was Kimura's bodyguard. Many rumors had been spread around that he was ruthless and strong, possibly even stronger than the clan leader himself._

_Putting out the fire, he climbed one of the tallest trees to get a vantage point of the village. It was overlooking the mountains, and the Izanagi lived in the house on the end. _

'_I guess I'll just go around,' Hanzo thought to himself. _

_He quickly made his way around the village undetected, hiding behind the branches of darkness and the trees along the way. A painting had been given to him of his target and the target's bodyguard. Peering through a window from a tree, he confirmed that the sleeping clan leader was being guarded by the infamous defender in the building he was standing behind._

_Watching for any witnesses, he quickly made his way around the building to where the front entrance was. A grin formed across his face when he saw that the front entrance was only blocked by a straw mat. When the bodyguard heard the subtle footsteps, he began to walk towards the entrance, his swords drawn._

"_Who's there?" he asked._

_Before he could take more than three steps, the guardian had been impaled and dragged forward. Hasashi softly whispered a response into his ear,_

"_Your killer," before pulling the kunai from his body and dislocating his neck. He fell down on the ground in front of the entrance, surrounded by a pool of blood. The ninja walked into the structure, his katana drawn. Kimura awoke to see his opponent's figure standing over him. He stood up, venomously uttering,_

"_Hanzo Hasashi, or should I say, Scorpion."_

_The first thing Hanzo noticed about the man was that he had piercing, jade green eyes, something he had never seen before. The second thing he noticed was his spiteful countenance, like no other he had witnessed._

"_Izanagi," he said, "Your time has come."_

_Before the clan leader could even draw his weapon, his head was cut straight off, and his life was ended with a single stroke of a sword. Scorpion was covered in blood, not bothering to clean it off. He retrieved the clan leader's head and placed it in a large sack. As he walked away nonchalantly, the ninja turned around to see a young girl, around the age of seven, with the exact same piercing, jade green eyes, and venomous countenance looking down at her father's decapitated corpse, and then to his killer. She wore a plain, sky blue kimono, and her long, black, straight hair, cascaded down her back. Her long bangs covered her eyes, which had tears flowing down uncontrollably._

"_You will pay," she said resentfully._

'_She's only a child. I'll leave her alive,' he thought to himself, as he turned around, walking away._

* * *

><p>Scorpion cringed at this memory in horror as he looked into those same jade green eyes and that same expression which he had seen so many years ago with his now white, expressionless eyes.<p>

"Hanzo Hasashi... or should I say, Scorpion," she uttered, "Do you know who I am?"

He glared at her, giving no response. She then continued,

"Do I remind you of someone? Someone who you murdered?"

Still no response. She proceeded to say,

"I've come to avenge my fallen kin. And you... you will die," while holding a knife against Scorpion's throat.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! How was it? Please review! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 1: Persistence

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Hope you like the first chapter. This took longer than I expected because my 9 year old brother wouldn't stop bothering me while I wrote (even more than usual), so sorry about that. As always, constructive reviews are highly appreciated. JSYK if you're dying for a Scorpion x OC pairing, then you've come to the wrong place. All this OC cares about is revenge. XD Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!**

**CHAPTER 1: PERSISTENCE**

"I'll ask you again," said the kunoichi, "Do you know who I am?" Her black, flowing, waist-length hair cringed upward in the rising sun as she stared at him with a piercing glare which could melt through almost anyone. She kicked his shin with her black, thigh-length boots without a second thought. He continued to glower at her, unaffected by her glare and disgusted by the fact that someone would dare to confront him like that. The woman wore a long-sleeved navy blue kimono, cut off at her thighs, with black trim and a leotard underneath. A glimmering yet modestly designed sapphire necklace adorned her neck.

Without any hesitation, he turned around and began to walk away through the forest. Before he could take as much as three steps, he front rolled on the ground which was strewn with red, orange, and yellow leaves, just evading a the knife which had been thrown to him from behind.

"Humph. Your reflexes are just as quick as I suspected." He turned around to see her spinning her kusari-gama instinctively, staring at him with a condescending expression.

"_She isn't getting the message," _Scorpion thought to himself.

"You don't know who you're up against. Leave me be if you value your life," he retorted bitterly. Despite his threats, she didn't move a muscle. He remained still, his back turned to her. It was as if she had no fear, no remorse. No care for neither his reputation nor his threat. She didn't even care if he was already dead, she wanted him gone, permanently.

"Oh, I do know who I'm up against. I know what I've been up against for twenty god damn years!" she yelled at him.

"But I won't kill you unless you know why. My name is Usagi Kimura. Do you recognize my family name? Do you recognize my eyes?" she said slyly. He kept his back turned to her, uninterested in her quest for vengeance.

"I have more important things to worry about than the likes of you. Leave," he said.

The kunoichi's glare intensified, and her fists clenched even tighter as she grew increasingly frustrated by Scorpion's obstinacy. He continued,

"I don't care if you're that pathetic clan leader's daughter. You don't stand a chance."

She eased up, surprised by this statement.

"_So he does know who I am," _she thought, _"In that case, I can kill him."_

"I was overjoyed when I heard the Shirai Ryu had all been exterminated. But then I found out that you of all people were left alive. It was a mistake for you to confess this to me. Now, you will die by the hands of I, Viper, daughter of Izanagi Kimura, clan leader of the Shimizu clan!" she screamed loudly, charging at him, prepared to attack.

The Shirai Ryu turned around and pulled out his sword, blocking the blade of her kusari-gama. She tried wrapping around his legs with her weapon's chain, but he easily evaded it. Viper continued to press attacks onto him, delivering blow after blow with her weapon. She threw shurikens and poisonous darts at him relentlessly. Each of her attacks were avoided with little effort as Scorpion jumped from branch to branch of the trees. He refused to waste his time with a petty warrior such as her, so didn't bother to attack, and merely evaded. Kimura threw blows at him for several minutes, not losing energy or momentum, for even a moment.

"_Persistent bitch," _he thought to himself as he dodged each attack.

"What's the matter, Scorpion? Afraid, are you?" she asked sarcastically as she failed to hit him with her kusari-gama yet again. He grew weary of her attacks as she potently attempted to hit him, but to no avail. Her fighting style reminded him of his own. Always taking the offensive, fueled by emotion and anger. He could relate to this anger-driven kunoichi. He had no time to deal with her, as he had more important matters to take care of. For days, he had been tracking the Deadly Alliance, and had found himself in the forest.

After several minutes had gone by, the shinobi lost his patience and threw his kunai at her only to see many mirror reflections of her surrounding him. Each of the reflections smirked and said,

"You won't be able to find me!"

"_Genjutsu," _the specter thought to himself. This form of ninjutsu involves illusions and trickery. Considering she was able to create such a powerful illusion, he deduced that she must have been particularly skilled in this style. Each mirror image surrounding him laughed mockingly, angering him to no end. The ninja used his katana to cut through each of the illusions, but found himself cutting through air. All of the images disappeared abruptly, but the specter remained in a defensive stance.

"Show yourself!" he yelled. Scanning his surroundings, he found Viper standing behind him. Her figure soon faded and reappeared in front of him.

"I've grown weary of your antics, Usagi. Leave or prepare to die!" he shouted harshly. She frowned and shook her head slowly.

"No. You prepare to die!" she responded, throwing the kusari-gama at her opponents face. The specter barely evaded this unexpected attack, leaving a small cut across his cheek. Now much more frustrated than before, he delivered an enraged back spin kick to her face, leaving her partially disoriented. He connected with a cut to the arm with his sword.

Both of the warriors were shocked by what they saw when the blade had sliced through her pale skin. The woman did not bleed. Rather than the red liquid pouring out of her arm which the specter had anticipated to see, the two saw what appeared to be wispy, grayish-green air arise from the kunoichi's arm slowly. Scorpion was stunned, and merely stared at this unusual sight.

Usagi's eyes widened immensely as she stared in horror at this prospect.

"What... what's happening to me?" she screamed in horror.

"_Why... don't I bleed? What is this?" _she thought to herself in a combination between bewilderment and terror.

Before the specter could react, Usagi had disappeared within a cloud of smoke, and when it was cleared, Scorpion looked around to see that she was gone. Sheathing his sword, he walked away through the forest, continuing through his initial path.

"So, she must not be human. She'll be back though." Scorpion said to himself.

The shinobi was perplexed by this new threat. What confused him the most is why she didn't bleed. She appeared human, yet the only thing which left her body was a strange, grayish mist when he had cut her.

He wasn't really worried... just, curious. What was she? Why didn't she bleed? Questions roamed around his mind, and he grew frustrated that he couldn't have these questions answered. His focus then moved from this enigmatic woman to his current task. He continued walking through the forest, ready to combat the Deadly Alliance.

**Author's Note: Reviews are really appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed it. Expect way longer chapters from here on out (which means longer waiting periods, unfortunately.)**


End file.
